Evelin's café
by xSweetypiie
Summary: One minute you're tiredly waiting till you can close the café, and the next one you're taking a girl out on a valentine's date because you're both dateless, and both have been dumped days before valentine's day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Before we start, I wanna wish you all a happy valentine's day. Hope you spend it with that special someone, or that you meet that special someone who has been dying for you to meet him or her!_

-x

The boy that stood behind the bar at the quiet town café was tired. It was near closing time, and his brown curls stood in every imaginable way, and his black apron, which was tied behind his neck and around his around his waist had different colored stains on it. His name card spelled his name, _Nick_. He had a black rag in his hand, which was gliding over the smooth surface of the bar, cleaning it of any coffee stains and donut or cake crumbs. He looked up, annoyed by the little bell above the door that would ring whever someone entered the small coffee bar, and that was exactly what happened. Someone entered, five minutes before closing time.

"Can I help you?"

His tone was tired and annoyed, and it made the person look up. He could see it was a girl, around his age if he looked right. But he couldn't be sure. Her hair was tied back, covered by the hood of her black sweatshirt. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding her eyes from his sight. It was as if she stared at him from behind her glasses, as if she was hurt by the tone he used. He didn't care, he was tired and cranky, and the only thing he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

He lips pursed together slightly before she spoke. "As a matter of fact, yes you can." Her tone was just as his, snappy and tired. "I would like a caramel moccachito and a pink glazed donut." He didn't look at him anymore because she searched through her purse for her wallet, and he took his opportunity to roll his eyes at her before turning around to make her drink. He could hear her move things around in her purse, and he had to press down the growl of annoyance that was going to escape from his throat. If she had come just a few minutes later he wouldn't have to serve her, they would have been closed then.

He turned around with her paper cup of coffee, pushing the lid onto it before turning around to grab the last donut that laid on the plate, a yellow one. He turned to look at her, placing the donut on a napkin infront of her.

"I asked for a pink one." She snapped at him, but he just shrugged.

"We're out of those, it's this one or nothing." She huffed, shoving her creditcard across the bar towards him. She grabbed her cup, taking a carefull sip from it. He rolled his eyes once again, taking the golden card from the bar and walking over to the cash register. He looked at the name on the the card, _Miley Cyrus_. He had heard of that name, but he couldn't seem to remember from where. He slid the card through the machine, typing some number in as he did that. He waited till the piece of paper rolled out of it and then grabbed a pen, handing them both to her when he got back to her. "Sign this please." He said in a bored tone.

She grasped the paper and pen from him, quickly scribbling her signature onto it before handing both back. She grabbed her creditcard back and burried it back into her wallet before grabbing her donut and sitting down at a table in the far right corner while he went back to swiping the counter in silence.

But it annoyed him that she didn't leave. The clock on the wall had struck nine, which showed him that it was really closing time. But she just kept sitting there, sipping from her cup. He threw the rag onto the counter, untying the strings that held his apron around his waist before untying the strings around his neck. He rolled his head, making his neck crack at several points. He sighed, placing his apron onto the counter before looking back at the girl in the corner.

Her hood was down, and brunette curls cascaded down her back. Her sunglasses laid on the table, next to her phone. But he couldn't see her face from where he was standing. She was turned in her seat so she could look out the window, which showed only darkness. It was as if she was in her own little world, till she made a noise that startled him slightly.

It sounded as if she was crying, and Nick glanced at the doorway that lead towards the backroom. His boss, Evelin, was standing on the threshold, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown as she glanced from the girl in the corner to him. He shrugged at her, and she gave him a look to go over to her. He held his hands up and mouthed; '_why me? you're a woman. _She just pulled her eyebrows and he sighed, running his hand through his curls.

He stepped from behind the counter, walking up to the table she was sitting at. As he got close he could see her shoulders shake slightly. Her cup was on the table, and her head was buried in her hands. He slid into the seat across from her, folding his hands and placing them onto the wooden table. "Are you alright?" Her sobs stopped and she snapped her head to look at him. He was blown away by the blue/gray color of her eyes. They were red rimed, and her cheeks had a light red glow on them. Eventough her mascara, and every other make-up product on her face were smudged slightly, she still looked beautiful to him.

"I'm fine." She sniffled, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. "I mean, as fine as you can get after your boyfriend dumped you days before valentine's day!" She slammed her fist onto the table. "And you know the worst part? He had the nerve to tell me that I'm possessive! He was the one calling me every two minutes to check if I weren't with some guy!" Tears still leaked down her face, and Nick had the feeling she would continue ranting for a while. This way he would never get home before his program started.

"Did I get jealous when he was seen with this hot model chick? No! Was I the one getting jealous when he cancelled a date because he had to bring his sister's best friend somewhere? No! And what did he? He got mad at me for hanging out with my best guy friend, who is a homosexual!" Anger tear streamed from her eyes, smudging her make-up even more. "The asshole had the nerve to call me possessive! As if! And then he told me he has been cheating on me for three months! With my best friend!"

Nick shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He glanced at Evelin, who had her back turned to them, but he could tell from the way that she was stacking bags of coffee beans that she was listening. She was fumbling with them, placing them in a slower pace on the shelves than normally. He looked back at the girl across from him. He thought she was done talking, but she just continued.

"Then he told me he began that fucking affaire with Olivia because I wouldn't have sex with him! I was raised to wait till I was married till I did something like that. He told me she would give him what he wanted, and that she wasn't a little kidstar prude!" Everything clicked insides Nick's head. Why she looked so familiar, why the name on her creditcard was one he knew already. She was the girl from that children show his little brother always watched. She played that girl with a secret identity so she could be some rockstar.

"Is it wrong to be raised that way? To safe yourself for the one? I just can't believe he dumped me, _two days _before valentine's day, with a _text message_!" She hiccupped, wrapping her arms around herself.

Nick stared at her in silent while she tried to calm herself down. The pink cased phone on the table vibrated, but the brunette girl didn't seem to notice it. She was taking deep breaths, rubbing her hands across her face. "He used me for my fucking fame, and when he got his own, he dumped me like some used.. some used pair of socks!" She slammed her fists onto the table again, making it shake on its legs. "But I should've expected it. Every guy is a jerk, only thinking about sex."

"I disagree."

She finally looked up at him, her red rimmed eyes bigger than before. "I don't think every guy is a jerk. Me and my brothers are as well raised to wait to have sex till we're married. We even made a promise on it." He twirled with the silver ring on his hand, the metal blinkered in the light of the lamps on the ceiling. "But I guess I'm kind of on the same page as you. Last week my girlfriend broke up with me because I '_wasn't pleasing her enough_'. Next day I saw her making out against a locker with some random guy. So I suspect she had been cheating on me." he shrugged. "I'm over it. A girl like that doesn't really deserve my time."

"Well," She sniffled. "I guess if you say it like that. He wasn't worth my time. Being me causes you to want to stay inside as much as you want. He always wanted to go outside, flaunt with our relationship. Now I know why, he just wanted the fame he got by being connected with me." Her phone vibrated again, and this time she did pick it up after she took a look at the caller ID. "Leave me alone, you bitch!" She hissed and hung up again, dropping her phone next to her drink on the table. "I just wish I could escape my life for one day, be a normal teenager for once"

"What about this," He took a quick glance at Evelin, who was looking at them curiously. "since we're both dateless. Shall I take you out on valentine's day? So you can be, as you put it, '_a normal teenager_'?" She looked up at him, her eye showing him that she was confused. "I-I mean," He stuttered, his cheeks turning red. "I mean, if you want to?"

She looked away and bit her lip before she looked back at him again. "Sure." She grinned, picking her phone up and holding it in his direction. "But if you're going to take me out on a date, I would like to know your name." She looked him up and down as he tried to figure out how to insert his number into her phone. His hair was messy, and he had a brown coffee stain on his shoulder. His eyes had the color of chocolate, and she had the feeling she drowned in them every time he looked at her.

He stood up after he handed her phone back. He stood next to her and she had to look up from her sitting position. "My name is Nicholas Jonas madam, your valentine's day date for this year." He offered her his hand and she took it. Before she even noticed it, he had raised her hand to his mouth, pushing his surprisingly soft lips against the back of her hand. She giggled when he released her hand, and something twinkled through his brown eyes.

"I'm Miley Cyrus, nice to meet you."

-x

Nick stared straight ahead, his hands leaning on the neatly swept counter. It was a quiet day in the café, and Nick took the opportunity to think about what happened yesterday evening. When he finally got home, around ten o'clock, he had started to freak out, yelling about how he had to plan a valentine's date in just one day. His older brother was watching the television in their livingroom. At first his brother had just looked at him with his eyebrows pulled up, but when he continued to rant, he had asked what happened.

_"Dude, relax. What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong__**? What's wrong**__?" He hissed. "I have to plan a fucking valentine's day date in one and a half day! So don't tell me to relax, because I don't have time to freaking relax!" He dropped himself on the couch next to his older brother, his head in his hands. "I am such a loser..."_

_"You asked a girl out, two days before valentine?" His brother laughed. "Who's she? Selena, Kathy?" He picked the remote control up, flipping through the channels till he chose a channel that played a football game. "Or that redheaded chick, what's her name again?"_

_"Amy." Nick groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "And no, it's none of the above. I asked this girl that came to the café a few minutes before we would close. Her name's Miley, and she was crying her eyes out about her boyfriend dumping her for her best friend. And me being my normal self asked her on a date because we are both dateless." He wisely kept out the fact that she was worldwide superstar and she just wanted to be a normal girl for once. "And now I have to plan a date."_

_"Miley, that's a interesting name. I've heard it before though. How does she look?" He flipped through the channels again, deciding that the game wasn't interesting enough. He ended at a baseball game this time._

_Nik's eyes glazed over, thinking back about the girl he had asked out for valentine's day. "Brown curls, and the most amazing blue/gray eyes you've ever seen." He looked at his brother, who was looking at him with both his eyebrows pulled up. "I-I mean," He cursed under his breath. "she was hot alright?" He got up from the couch, one hand pulling at his curls. "And now I have to plan a valentine's day. I tought since Cynthia broke up with me I wouldn't have to plan a date this year!"_

_"You got yourself into this dude." Joe laughed and turned his attention back to the television._

He was brought out of his daydream by the little bell that signaled the door opened and a new customer entered. He noticed the familiar brown curls and sunglasses, and the black hoody that looked way to big for the small figure of the girl. "Back again?" He pulled his eyebrows up as soon as she was close enough to hear him. She lowered her sunglasses slightly, her blue eyes staring at him for a second. "What can I get you today?"

"Nothing really." She placed her sunglasses on the counter, sitting on one of the stools that were lined up in front of them. "I was just wondering what I should wear tomorrow. What are we doing?" She held her hood up while she watched him wipe the already clean counter. "Something casual, or fancy?" She asked when he didn't say anything right away. "Nicholas?"

He placed the blue rag behind him, next to a pile of dirty tea glasses. "The only thing I'm saying is that you will have your day as a normal teenager." He didn't miss the curious look in her eyes when he took the coffee cup from the counter that a customer had left there. He went from behind the counter, taking his rag with him so he could clean a table that was occupied by a man just minutes ago. He could hear her footsteps behind him. "Wear something casual."

She had her arms crossed when he turned to look at her again, her eyebrows pulled up. "Is that the only thing you're going to say?" She pushed her lower lip out, widening her eyes slightly. But he just chuckled at her and brushed past her to place the dirty tea cup and cake plate in the sink that was filled with water. "Come on Nicholas!" She whined, sitting back on the stool she had just occupied.

Nick just smirked slightly and turned to look at the door when the bell rung through the quiet café. "Yo, dude. Why are you here?" His older brother walked towards the bar, sitting down on the stool next to the brunette. "Shift isn't over till five today Joe, you have to make your own lunch this time." He turned around to the coffee machine, pressing a button and placing a paper cup underneath it. The smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils, making him slightly nauseous.

"Dude, I don't care about lunch. Can you tell your freaky ex girlfriend to stop stalking you? I had to climb out the window to escape from her, she kept screaming from outside, demanding me to tell where you were." He sighed, taking the cup that Nick was holding out to him. "She has gone loony since you two broke up. And I don't get it, she was the one that broke up with you!" She blew at the steam that rose up from his cup slowly before taking a carefull sip.

"Not my problem, for some reason I always seem to avoid her." Nick shrugged and then turned to Miley, who was studying his brother with curious eyes. "Don't mind him, he's weird." He smirked at Joe, who made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl. "But do you want anything to drink or not?" He leaned on the counter with both his hands. She looked at him and then at the menu boards behind him.

"I'll have a vanilla frappucino then."

He nodded and turned around, grabbing ice cubes from the freezer and dumping a few of them into one of the mixers. "I should get your address so I can pick you up tomorrow." He poured the last of the carton of milk in it, along with a scoop of vanilla ice cream before pressing the lid on the mixer and turning it on for a few seconds and then turning it off again. He heard her rummage through her bag while he turned around to the plastic cups where he poured the icy mixture into one of them.

He put the lid on the cup after he prayed some whipped cream ontop and pushed a straw into the drink. He then dropped the mixer part into the sink and handed her the drink. She grabbed his hand, and he was startled by the spark that shot through his arm. He saw her stiffen for a second before she brought the tip of her pen to his bare arm. He tried not to squirm away from her grasp when she began writing on his arm. He was extremely ticklish, and hated it when people wrote things on is skin.

She clicked the tip of her pen when she was done and dropped it back in her bag before handing him her creditcard. He took it while he looked at his arm. She had written her address on him in blue ink; _Ashwood lane 2468 -x Miley. _He slid the card through the machine, typed in some numbers and waited till the paper had rolled out of the machine. He grabbed it along with a pen and handed them both, along with her golden creditcard, to her. "Sign please."

She scribbled her signature down, handing him the paper and pen back and then grabbed her creditcard from him. She took a sip from her drink while turning to look at Joe, who was watching his brother wash the plastic mixer part in the sink. "So, you're Nicholas' brother? You look a lot alike."

He turned his attention to her, his eyes studying her face before answering. "Yeah.." He said a little hesitant. "I'm Joe, Nick's brother."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Now I need to make sure I don't get caught getting home, and then I will freak out about what to wear." She grabbed her sunglasses, drink and purse before getting up from the stool. "Be honest. If you were a girl, would you rather wear a red top, or a black one?" When he just stared at her and didn't answer, she continued. "Ofcourse, mu purple one! Thank you so much!" She walked over to the door and opened it, letting the little bell ring. "Bye Nicholas, see you tomorrow!" She giggled before leaving, letting the door fall close behind her.

"You've asked out one crazy girl bro." Joe chuckled before taking a sip from his coffee, while his younger brother stared at the door that the brunette girl just left through, making a noise of agreement in his throat.

-x

She glanced at her reflection her mirror before looking at her wall clock. _**11;57 AM**_ was what it pointed to. She had told Nick to pick her up around twelve, so she had less than three minutes left to get ready. She grabbed her phone, burying it along with a few money-bills in her pocket. She looked at her mirror once again, applying some lipgloss before looking at her clothes. She wore a pair of dark faded jeans with rips. Her top was long sleeved in a purple color. It flowed slightly and then was held together by a brown belt around her waist. She wore some sneakers, since she had no idea what they were going to do.

She pushed her lipgloss tube into her back pocket before rushing down the stairs when the bell rung. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" she screamed to no one in particular. She had been looking out for this moment ever since he had asked her on a date. But at the same time she wasn't sure if she could call it a date, seeing as she didn't know him really. She rushed past her older brother, throwing him out of the way as he was almost at the front door. "I said I would get it!" She skidded into a stop, making sure her hair was flat on her head and her clothes were straight before she opened the door. She ignored the cry her brother shot at her. "Heya Nicholas!" She grinned.

"Hey." He smiled at her, and it felt as if she was melting inside.

Her moment of staring was interrupted by her brother who leaned across her, eyeing Nick. "Word of advice; hurt her, and I hurt you." He narrowed his eyes when Miley elbowed him in his ribs. "And stay out of her way whenever the phone or the bell rings, you will end up on the floor one way or another." He left, but not after he had pushed Miley slightly and she had slapped him across the chest. "Stay out of trouble you two!"

"Ignore him. He's just jealous _that I have a date and he doesn't!_" She grinned when she heard her brother cuss at her from the other room. "But, let's get going!" She let the door fall close behind her. "Where are we going?" She followed him to his car, ignoring the flashed that went off. She placed her sunglasses on, protecting her eyes from the flashes and the sunlight.

"You'll see." He fished his car-keys from his pocket and pressed the button that unlocked his car. He opened the passenger seat door, motioning for her to get in. She giggled at him and sat down on the passenger seat. He closed her door and got into the car himself.

"Just tell me." she whined while putting on her seatbelt on. She felt the car move as he backed out of her driveway. She looked at him, and he had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to move past the paparazzi. "Watch out, on your left!" She shrieked and his foot slammed onto his brake, causing her to slam slightly forwards when the car stopped immediately, and the back against \h backrest again. She looked at him again, seeing his freaked out face as he stared at the guy he had almost hit with big eyes. "Oh my gosh!"

He looked at her when she began giggling, both his eyebrows raised slightly. "I don't see what's so funny! I almost hit him!"

She continued to laugh while trying to speak. "I know, but.." She stopped to take a breath. "..but you looked so freaked out about it." She continued to giggle while his eyes narrowed at her slightly. "I m-mean, he was like five feet away and you slammed on your brakes as if he was already underneath your car." She continued to laugh at him while he drove off, this time not _nearly _hitting anyone, since all the photographers stayed a good eight feet away from his car.

"I rather not have some dude's blood all over the front off my car, thank you very much." Nick huffed and pulled on his steering wheel, turning the car around the corner. "But anyways, you ever went disco rollerblading?" He took a quick glance at her before staring straight ahead, and he didn't miss the shake off her head. "You'll love it, I'm pretty sure." He saw her doubtful look when he glanced at her again. "You wanted to do normal teenager stuff. Me and my brothers try to do this atleast once a month."

"We'll see." She pulled her phone from her jeans pocket when the melody of one of her songs blasted through the car. Her eyes narrowed at the small screen before she pushed the green '_take call_' button. "I don't care what you've got to say, alright? I don't fucking care!" She hissed and pulled the phone from her ear, a voice screaming from it. She pushed another button, and her screen faded into her background. She dropped the device in her lap, leaning her elbow against the cardoor. "So, are we there yet?"

He glanced at her, surprised at how fast her sunny mood changed into an angry one, and back into a happy one. "Almost," He trailed of, stopping the car infront of a red light. "I've never came from this side though," he narrowed his eyes at the road ahead of him. "Alright," He slammed his hands against the steering wheel. "we're lost."

She snorted slightly, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Are you serious? We're lost?" She giggled while Nick drove off again, turning left after the red light turned green. She picked her phone back up again, tapping a button to make the screen light up. "And now what?"

Nick pulled on the steering wheel, turning right and drive onto a parking lot. "I guess we have to go do something else." He parked his car in an empty spot and turned off the engine. "I guess we just have to do another teenage thing then." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his cardoor. He waited till she had climbed out of his car, before he locked it.

She was wearing her sunglasses, and for some reason she was wearing a black hat that looked a lot like his own, the one he always kept in the backseat, just in case he needed it. "Are you wearing my hat?" Her brunette curls came out from underneath his head, reaching down till her waist. She walked around the car and towards him, her hair swaying slightly with every move that she made while doing so.

She giggled at him, pushing her phone into her backpocket. "If you mean; 'is that the hat that was lying uselessly in my backseat?' Then yes." He could see her eyebrows risen from behind her dark sunglasses. "You don't mind, do you?" He lower lip pushed out slightly, in a small pout, while he could see her blue/gray eyes widen behind her glasses. "I mean, you weren't using it anyway." Her voice was small.

"Ofcouse not," He brushed it off quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her after him, out off the parking lot. "Bare with me, I have no idea where I'm going."

"Well, as long as I don't end up somewhere in Russia or something, I'm fine with it." She smiled at him while they walked along the sidewalk, towards the entrance off a small park nearby. "And I'm not spending my valentine's day at home, alone. As long as I'm doing something, it's fine by me!"

"You make me feel like I'm someone you turn to, when no one else can. But I guess that's kind of logical, since you've only met me two days ago." He laughed, pulling her through the entrance bow of the park. It was small, with only one path running through it. It was quiet, just a few couples that had placed blankets on the floor and were having a nice and peaceful picnic. An older man was walking along the couples, once in a while selling one of the roses he was carrying with him.

Nick suddenly stopped when they were close enough to the man. Miley looked at him with confusion, and curiosity in her eyes while he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and asked one of the roses from the man. He paid him, and the old man walked away, leaving them alone. He turned to look at him, while she still had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Miss Cyrus, will you give me the honor of being my valentine?"

A grin spread across her lips while she nodded at him, taking the velvet red colored rose from his hand. "Yes, I will give you the honor of being me being your valentine." She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He could feel the rose in her hand tickle against his neck while his body stiffened for a moment. He quickly pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is so sweet." She pulled away from their hug, raising the rose to her nose and smelling the sweet smelling flower. "I've never been on a date with a boy that bought me flowers. Most of the time they only cared about looking good infront of the cameras."

"Well," He grabbed her hand again, pulling her along with him so they were walking down the path again. "secretly I'm just doing this so I can get my fifteen minutes of fame." She stopped, but then she heard the playful tone in his voice. "After I get famous for dating you, I will nicely avoid you."

She gasped, slamming the back of her hand against his chest and then she giggled. "You are a jerk Nicholas, know that." She shrieked when he made a move to grab her around her waist. "Nuh-uh! no way!" She dashed away from him, her sneakers made the small stones on the path scatter away. "Get away from me you maniac." She shrieked again, her laughing making it hard for him to understand her.

"Get back here you." He ran after her cris-crossing in between the couples that were sitting on blankets on the grass. She was a few feet ahead of him, and he had to admit, she was fast for a girl that was a lot smaller than him. He quickly caught up with her, grabbing her around her waist as soon as he was close enough to her. But she shrieked and started wriggling in his arms, which caused him to loose his balance.

They crashed onto the ground, Miley on top of Nick. "I don't think this is something you do when you're hanging with your friend." She sat up, brushing her hair away from her eyes. it had fallen in her face when his hat had dropped onto the ground. Her dark sunglasses had slid down her nose, and he was now staring into her blue/gray eyes that were peeking up from the brim. "Because then I would say you're gay."

He rolled them over, pressing her against the grass so she was trapped underneath her. "I most definitely don't do that with my friends."

"Well then," A spark flickered through her eyes, and she bit her lip softly. "that's good." She placed her hand on his upper arm, where he had placed it onto the ground next to her shoulder. "And I must say that this is already the best valentine's day I've had till now." She whispered, her hand trailing down his arm.

"I second that." She blinked quickly, and it was as if his face had come closer towards hers. She could see his eyes flicker down, before he looked her in the eyes again. She bit her lip again, leaning up on her elbows before releasing her lip from between her teeth, and pressing her lips against his. Her eye fell close as he pressed his lips against hers with just as much pressure. Her hand that had a hold on his arm tightened, bunching up the material of his sleeve.

He pulled away, and she could see something flicker through his eyes, and his breathing was slightly heavier.

"I hope this won't be out last valentine's day together."


End file.
